


If life is a movie, oh you're the best part

by arenadomatthews



Series: The Adventures of The Hughes Tkachuk Family [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: Four years after the birth of Leah, Quinn and Brady decide to check off another milestone in their life and their relationship: marriage





	If life is a movie, oh you're the best part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi everyone, I completely fell in love with this universe and was like "I need to write more!" So while I was on a cruise to Bermuda this past week, I wrote this lil thing
> 
> Gifted to PKD because she lives for this ship as much as I do and she constantly feeds this tag with quality fics
> 
> The title is from the song Best Part by H.E.R and Daniel Caesar
> 
> I hope you enjoy the second installment of this new series

June 24, 2023

Quinn wakes up to an empty bed and panics for a second before realizing that he slept alone last night. His mother had told him that the grooms shouldn’t sleep next to each other the night before because it’s bad luck.

He gets up, showers and changes before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. He sees his mother making coffee and smiles.

“Morning Mom,” he smiles, kissing her cheek.

“Morning baby. Are you nervous?” she asks him.

“Kind of. I just don’t wanna mess up my vows,” he replies truthfully.

“You won’t mess it up baby and even if you do, no one will notice or care,” she reassures him.

“Where’s my princess?” he asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

“With Chantal and Keith. She said she wanted to sleep with her Mamaw & Poppop,” she replies, thinking of her granddaughter.

As if right on cue, Leah comes running into the kitchen with her Trolls nightgown and slippers.

“Daddy! Grandma!” she squeals, running into Quinn’s legs.

“Good morning princess!” he smiles, lifting her up into his arms.

He spins her around and peppers her face with kisses causing her to squeal.

“Daddy, I had so much fun with Mamaw, Poppop, and Papa! Why didn’t you come?” she asks, as he sits her down on his lap.

“Because Grandma said it’s bad luck for me to be with Papa right now,” Quinn explains to his 4 year old daughter.

“Oh okay, Auntie Taryn told me that she’s gonna braid my hair later because I told her I don’t like it when you braid my hair,” she replies.

“Why don’t you like the way I braid your hair baby?” he asks her.

“Because you do it messy, Daddy and Auntie Taryn always does it neat!” she replies.

“Oh okay,” he replies, a little hurt by his daughter’s brutal honesty.

Jim walks into the kitchen and kisses Ellen’s cheek before greeting Quinn and Leah. Taryn comes in with Chantal and Keith.

“Let’s go upstairs and get you ready, Ms. Flower Girl,” Taryn informs her, lifting her up from Quinn’s arms.

“Where’s my fiance?” Quinn asks.

“With Matthew. You will not see him until we get to the hall,” Chantal informs her soon to be son-in-law. 

Taryn leaves the kitchen with Leah in her arms. Ellen grabs her things and heads to the hall with Chantal to make sure everything is going smoothly with the preparations. Keith goes upstairs with Quinn and helps him get ready. Luke and Jack join after almost an hour from being at the hall preparing for the wedding and the reception afterwards.

At 11:45am they are all dressed and ready to go. They head out in separate cars and head to the hall. Keith, Jim, Chantal, and Ellen make sure everything is ready for the reception to begin. Quinn stands behind the doors with Jim freaking out.

“Dad, I’m nervous,” Quinn sighs, slightly shaking.

“Bud, you have nothing to be nervous about. Brady loves you and you guys are meant to be together. Leah is the most perfect example of the love you have for each other. I am so proud of you for everything you have done. You had a daughter at 19 and went back to playing hockey 7 months later. You made it through co-parenting your daughter for 3 years before being traded to Ottawa. You are incredible, son and I know marrying Brady will be the greatest decision of your life,” Jim explains.

“You always know the right things to say, Dad,” he smiles.

The music on the piano starts playing and the doors open. Jim grabs Quinn by the arm and slowly leads him down the aisle. All the guests are up and clapping and Quinn sees Brady looking at him with tears in his eyes. Matthew is right next to him with the happiest look on his face as the best man. Luke, Jack, and a few friends finish up the groomsmen. 

Quinn eventually makes his way to the top where he sees Leah standing beside Brady with her flower basket. Quinn’s cousin is the ring bearer and is standing right beside Jack. Jim lets Quinn go and goes off to his seat in the front, right next to Ellen.

The officiant goes off and starts talking about the power of love, the importance of marriage and other things. The entire time Quinn just looks at Brady and thinks about all the years they’ve been together and every hardship they have faced.

“Braeden Tkachuk, the first time I met you at NTDP, I knew we would be friends. We proved to be great teammates, roommates, and friends. We’re together on the ice and off the ice. The moment I knew I was head over heels in love with you was when I saw you hold our little princess, Leah for the 1st time. That moment was also when I realized that nothing in this world would ever mean more to me than our family. I love our life together and I can’t wait to spend every waking moment for the rest of my life with you together. I love you forever and always,” Quinn cries, looking directly into Brady’s eyes.

“You made me cry, you jerk!” he playfully cries out, pretending to be upset. “Quinton Hughes, from the moment I met you I knew you were something special. I just didn’t know back then that you would be my soulmate. You’re it for me, Quinn. My life revolves around you and our family. Hockey could never compare to you and our family. You gave me the greatest gift with our little princess, Leah. I can’t wait to see where life takes us and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you forever and always,” Brady cries, causing Quinn to cry even more.

The rings are presented and the grooms cry even more. They slide the rings on each other and promise to uphold the principles of marriage.

“With the power bestowed upon me by the state of Michigan and country of the United States, I now pronounce you as husbands. The grooms may kiss,” the officiant announces, causing the crowd to cheer.

Brady grabs the back of Quinn’s neck and brings him in for a kiss. Quinn smiles and cries a little into the kiss. They break apart and the crowd cheers. They hold their hands up and make their way down the aisle together with Leah leading the way. They then head to the reception area for food music, dancing and fun.

They get to the reception area and Brady and Quinn head to the front table with their families. They all sit down and watch as all the guests make their way to their tables. Once that is all done, Matthew gets up to make a toast.

“I’d like to make a toast to the two grooms, Brady and Quinn. Brady is the best little brother I could ever ask for and I’m so glad we’ve always been there for each other our entire lives. Quinn, I’m so glad I get to now call you my brother-in-law. You are the best person that has ever walked into my brother’s life. You have shown him what it’s like to love someone with their entire heart, what it’s like to be a father, and now you will show him what it’s like to be a married man. I’m so glad our families are finally united for good. To Brady and Quinn!” he confesses, causing the crowd to cheer.

“Okay time for the grooms to head to the dancefloor for their first dance,” Ellen announces.

Brady and Quinn get up and Brady escorts him to the dancefloor. The song Say You Won’t Let Go by James Arthur comes on and Quinn leans his head on Brady’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe I get to call you my husband now,” Quinn smiles, not believing he’s actually married to the love of his life.

“And I can’t wait to see where life takes us now with our little family. I would love for us to be able to give Leah a brother or sister,” Brady replies, as they sway along to the song.

“We’ll have to see then. I’ve been off my birth control for 2 and a half months now,” Quinn replies, causing Brady’s eyes to grow wide in shock.

“Wait really?” he asks, not expecting that.

“Yeah I went to the clinic and got my implant removed,” Quinn replies, gesturing to his arm.

“Does that mean I get to try as many times as I want during our honeymoon to get you pregnant?” he asks.

“Of course you do, baby! Two weeks alone without any distractions is all we need if you wanna get crackin on baby #2,” Quinn chuckles.

“Sounds like a plan,” Brady smiles, before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

The song ends and the two walk back to the table. Food is served and everyone eats and talks to everyone. Quinn and Brady make their rounds around the tables to greet all their guests which include, relatives, friends, teammates, and WAGs. After everyone eats, the DJ starts playing music and everyone heads to the dancefloor to dance.

“Daddy! Papa! Dance with me!” Leah squeals, wanting to dance with her fathers.

They grab her hands and she leads them to the dancefloor. They dance together as a family and at that moment Quinn and Brady realize there’s no better joy in the world than being together with their daughter. After a few songs, Leah goes running off to her Auntie Taryn, leaving her parents alone.

“Can you believe she starts Pre-K in fall?” Quinn asks Brady.

“No, seems like just yesterday I was cutting her cord in the hospital. If daycare and preschool were anything to go by, she’s gonna be a terror,” he replies, watching her be twirled around by her Uncle Matthew and Matthew’s fiance.

“She’s a Tkachuk, so what more could you expect?” Quinn teases, kissing Brady softly.

They continue to dance before the music is cut off and they head to the cake table for pictures. Brady and Quinn take pictures with the family before cutting the cake. The cake is served and pictures are taken of Brady feeding Quinn cake and vice versa. Eventually the reception comes to an end and they all go outside to wish the newlyweds goodbye. Brady and Quinn get into Brady’s car that says “Just Married" on the back and they drive off towards their hotel near the airport in Detroit. They check into the honeymoon suite and when they get there, Brady carries Quinn onto the king-sized bed and tosses him gently on top of it.

“I love you, Braeden Tkachuk,” Quinn smiles, looking into his husband’s eyes.

“I love you more, Quinton Hughes Tkachuk,” Brady replies, leaning over to kiss him.

The two make love the entire night in their honeymoon suite without a care in the world.


End file.
